The present invention relates generally to framing systems and, more particularly, pertains to a picture framing system which includes a variety of photo holders to mount photographs to ferrous metal, non-ferrous metal, and non-metallic surfaces.
It is a common practice in homes, offices, public and private facilities and institutions, to mount photographs covering every conceivable subject on walls and other surfaces, by using a variety of framing, holding, and hanging structures. In addition to mounting photographs on walls, photographs are also mounted on desks, filing cabinets, shelves, kitchen cabinets, and refrigerators. Mounting photographs on refrigerators with kitchen magnets has become popular in recent years as the kitchen refrigerator has also become the repository for notes, messages, announcements, artistic works, and athletic and academic awards and honors. It is a common practice for businesses to give away kitchen magnets which can be used to mount photographs or other items to the refrigerator as a promotional item for their products and/or services.
Moreover, to protect the photograph and enhance its visual appeal, a number of picture frames and holders are available. One type of photo holder for mounting photographs is disclosed in Eastman's U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,659. Eastman discloses a generally planar transparent sheet with upper and lower lips for receiving and holding therein a photograph. A sheet of magnetic material is also disposed within the lips of the transparent sheet behind the photograph for enclosing and holding the photograph between the magnetic sheet and the transparent sheet. However, Eastman's frame can only be attached to ferrous metal surfaces, and Eastman does not disclose any kind of sleeve, pocket, or picture frame for mounting the photograph. Also, Eastman does not disclose the use of any kind of mat (a top mount mat or floating mat) for framing and visually enhancing the mounting of the photograph. Furthermore, Eastman does not disclose a framing system which includes a centering tool for centering the photograph upon the mat and within the sleeve, pocket, or frame so that the photograph is properly positioned for creating maximum visual appeal.